Irish Companions
by romionefan4eva
Summary: All Rory Flanagan wanted was a friend. And it would be kind of nice if people stopped thinking he was a leprechaun. When Blaine and Finn befriend Kurt's newest competition, will Kurt be able to put his hostilities aside and befriend the young Irish fellow?
1. Chapter 1

Rory sighed as he looked at the notice on the classroom door. **CLASS IN COMPUTER LAB 265 TO WORK ON PROJECTS.**

How did anyone expect him to find the computer lab? Most of the class seemed to dart off as soon as they saw the notice, nobody stopping to ask Rory if he knew where he was going. Rory wrote the room number in his notebook, and then plucked up the courage to ask the cute redhead in his class where this room was.

"Hey, Meg-"

"Top o' the mornin', Irish." A fellow classmate said, before knocking his notebook out of his hand. Rory's face turned as red as Meg's hair as he went to pick it up, but when he returned, Meg was being led to class by the bully.

What was he going to do? He refused to ask anyone else in class. He could skip class? No, he couldn't do that. He could find Brittany? No, odds are she would get lost, too. Maybe he could ask Finn Hudson? He seemed to like him, right? No, he didn't want to scare Finn away with all these questions, considering Finn was the only friend he had made thus far. But he still needed to get to class, fast.

Rory noticed a familiar face from Glee Club closing his locker. He was tan, with dark hair gelled back, and was wearing brightly colored clothes. What was his name again? Blaise? Blake? Brian? Whatever it was, Rory was getting desperate, and this boy seemed nice enough in Glee Club; it wouldn't hurt to ask for directions, right?

"Excuse me," Rory began nervously. "Would you mind telling me where the computer lab is?"

"Which one?" The dark haired boy grinned. Rory frowned. There were different computer labs?! "Hey, you tried out for glee club, right?"

"Yes, sir." Rory nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, you did an awesome job." He said encouragingly, and held out his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Me name's Rory Flanagan." He said, shaking it.

"Nice Irish name if I ever heard one." Blaine complimented. "Which lab did you say you were going to again?"

"Well, I wasn't aware there were different ones..." Rory laughed uneasily, taking out his notebook. "Luckily I wrote it down. It says room 265."

"Wow, that's on the other side of the school, Rory!" Blaine exclaimed. "So, go to the end of this hallway, and take a left, then take the SECOND staircase you see up to the next floor. Once there, you go-"

Blaine noticed Rory's face, utterly confused. "You know what? I'll take you to it, c'mon."

"Oh, no, you really don't have to do that. If you give me the general direction, I should find it one way or another."

"No, I insist. I was new this year, too. Luckily I had the luxury of knowing the whole glee club beforehand. But if I didn't, things would've been even harder. It's never easy being new."

"Try being new to the country." Rory said dismally, catching up to him.

"I bet the accent throws some people off, doesn't it?" Blaine said fairly.

"Yeah. You'd think more people would be able to understand an Irish accent, don't ya?" Rory sighed.

Blaine could understand why, but he didn't have the heart to tell Rory. Sometimes his words did seem to jumble together. Luckily, his grandmother came from Ireland, so he was used to the accent and could easily understand Rory.

"Not too big of an Irish population here, surprisingly." Blaine informed him. "I'm fifty percent, though."

"You don't say?" Rory noted.

"Yeah, I'm also fifty percent Filipino, so it kind of throws people off." He laughed. There was silence for a moment. Rory didn't know how to respond. He had never met anyone of Filipino descent, they didn't have any in Ireland, and he didn't know how to keep this conversation going. His replies had to be nothing less than interesting, or else Blaine might leave him alone, like almost everyone else in the school.

"So, you like Glee Club, then?"

"Yeah, I've always been involved in Glee club one way or another in high school. This is my third school, and third glee club. I'll admit it, I was the star of the Dalton Academy Warblers, and I miss them a lot, but the New Directions has to be my favorite. There's just a great since of family, you know?" Blaine explained.

Family. That was something Rory really needed right now. "They seem like a good bunch. Finn Hudson is a great lad. And I'm staying with Brittany...she's really something, isn't she?" Blaine could tell by his smile that Rory had some interest in Brittany, unaware of her feelings for Santana. That conversation could be saved for another time.

"Yeah. They all responded to your audition enthusiastically. Rachel Berry called you 'magical'. And Kurt couldn't stop complaining about you!" He laughed.

Rory gave him a funny face. "Complaining? I don't know about you Americans, but in Ireland, complaining is usually a bad thing."

Blaine chuckled. "It is, except in Kurt's case. It means he's extremely jealous of you. He is under the impression that your falsetto is going to outshine him."

Rory smiled. So...he was good? "Well, I guess I didn't do too badly."

"Rory, you're great!" Blaine said encouragingly. "Kurt is the most talented man I know. If he feels threatened by you, then that means you're doing something right."

Rory's smile suddenly faded. Kurt felt..._threatened_? "He's not going to hurt me, right? Not like everyone else?"

Blaine frowned. He didn't think things would be so hard on the poor Irish kid, but he must be wrong. "No. Kurt wouldn't do that. People like Kurt and I get bullied enough as it is, and we'd never do it to others."

"You get bullied? For what?" Rory couldn't comprehend why the cool and confident Blaine Anderson would be bullied.

"I'm gay, Rory. And Kurt is too. We've been dating for about six months now. For some reason, this bothers some people. I try not to let it get to me."

"Oh." Rory said.

Blaine could not determine what Rory's reaction meant. "And if it bothers you, I'm afraid our conversation ends here."

"No, not at all! It's cool, actually. Where I come from, people are more reserved and afraid to express yourselves. I think it's great you don't hide who you are." Rory said truthfully.

"Oh," Blaine grinned sheepishly, embarrassed he accused Rory of being homophobic. "Cool. I'm sorry I was defensive. Some people just are really uncomfortable around gay people. They have this belief that I'm going to hit on every male I talk to." He gave a bitter laugh. "Some guys are just full of it. They need to stop flattering themselves. As if I would hit on them! I have standards."

Rory laughed uneasily. He wasn't in the same situation, but he could relate. "People are so judgmental and stereotypical. Half the people I've met here think that I'm a leprechaun!"

"I guess stereotypes come with every high school." Blaine sighed.

"You can't stop people judging you, but you can stop you yourself from caring." Rory said wisely.

Blaine stopped and thought about that for a moment. "Hm. I like that, Rory. Good philosophy to live by."

"Yep."

"Well, here we are, Lab 265!" Blaine said brightly.

"Thank you so much, Blaine."

"Anytime, buddy. Just name a class, and I'll take you to it. And I'm sure any of the new directions members would help you out to." He said, and added with an afterthought, "Well, maybe not Kurt, just yet. He'll come around." He smiled. "But maybe we shouldn't tell him about this conversation just yet. He'd accuse me of 'fraternizing with the enemy', or something like that." He laughed.

Rory laughed too, and let slip before he could stop himself, "Would you like to be my friend?" Shoot. Finn Hudson told him guys don't ask that!

"It's too late." Blaine grinned. "You're already stuck with me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Top o' the morning, Blaine Anderson." Rory greeted the next morning.

"Oh, hey, Rory. How are you?" Blaine said cheerfully.

"A little better. Only been pushed into a locker once today!" He said positively.

Blaine frowned. "Rory, that's not okay. You know, maybe you should go talk to Mr. Shue about this. Or I could, if you want."

"No, no. That would just cause more harm. It's nothing too serious." Rory said.

Blaine begged to differ; bullying WAS a big deal, but decided just to leave it be. Rory didn't want to attract more attention to himself, and he respected that.

"So, um, Mr. Shue mentioned that I need to start attending boot camp?" Rory said, changing the subject. "What does that mean? Am I in trouble?"

Blaine laughed. "No, Rory, it just means you're dancing needs a little help."

"Oh, well that's no news to me." Rory chuckled. "I'll see you in glee club, Blaine." He added with a wave.

"See ya around, Rory." Blaine replied as Rory turned the corner.

"Blaine!" Blaine heard a sharp, familiar voice call his name. He seemed angry.

"Oh, hey, Kurt." He said sweetly, giving his charming smile.

"Don't you use that smile on me! Were you just talking to Rory Flanagan?"

Blaine sighed. "Yes, but you can't-"

"Didn't we agree that we weren't going to befriend him?"

"Well, no, actually you decided and assumed I'd follow suit." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt gasped. "Oh my God. He already has you talking back to me. He's using his vindictive little leprechaun powers-"

"Kurt, Rory doesn't appreciate people calling him a leprechaun." Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"You did not just take his side!" Kurt leaned against the lockers dramatically. "It's starting. First you become friends, then you leave me, then you go for him-

"Kurt-"

"I mean, I should just give up now! I can't compete! He's got those gorgeous blue eyes and that adorable accent and-"

"Kurt, you know very well Rory isn't gay. I mean, have you seen his wardrobe? He's worn the same color every day this week!" Blaine laughed.

"Well, with that falsetto, I beg to differ." Kurt said, crossing his arms grumpily.

"So that's what this is about again?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yes...well not all of it! He's stealing everything that's important to me! Role as most adorable in the Glee club, solos, you! Its bad enough he got Finn! Finn has kind of adopted him as his little brother...like hello, I'm right here! Isn't one brother enough?"

"He probably just likes mentoring someone. Someone who really needs a friend...and actually is interested in what he has to say about football." Blaine said rationally.

"We gave Rory a ride home the other day...and Finn gave Rory the front seat!"

"No!" Blaine sarcastically teased.

"Yes! Wait...you were being sarcastic."

"Really?" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Stop." Kurt nudged him, giggling. "Look, I just...don't like him, okay? And I don't really want you hanging out with him. Is that too much to ask?"

"I believe it is. You're being a real hypocrite, Kurt. You and I have both been bullied for who we are. And now here's Rory, being bullied for being Irish, and you think it is best to ostracize him because you are jealous of his talent. That's low, Kurt."

Kurt was silent for a moment.

"May I remind you that you are also Irish? But you don't get bullied for that because you don't have an accent." Blaine said.

"Yes, because being bullied for being gay isn't enough." Kurt said sardonically.

Blaine paused for a moment, biting back his anger. Kurt playing the victim card was uncalled for, but was getting a fight with his boyfriend worth defending his new friend? "Fine, Kurt. Be a hypocrite. You don't have to reach out to the poor kid. But you can't help me from doing the same."

And with that, Blaine walked away from him, leaving Kurt affronted.

When Blaine walked into Glee club, his stomach turned as he remembered yesterday when Rory had waved at him, and Blaine just gave him a simple nod before sitting next to Kurt.

Today, Blaine walked right past Kurt, sitting next to Rory. Kurt was affronted. It was one thing to not sit next to him, but it was another to sit next to his enemy. Rory just made number one on his hit list.

"Hiya, Rory." Blaine said cheerfully.

"Hi, Blaine." Rory said happily, but then his smiled faltered. "Um, Blaine, I appreciate you sitting next to me, considering Brittany seems to have forgotten my name since Santana walked in, but...um, your boyfriend is staring daggers at me, and I don't really enjoy it."

Blaine gave him a look of uncertainty. Rory's nervousness was kind of adorable, but Blaine was not proud of Kurt's attitude towards this situation. However, he was not looking forward to the fight that was brewing between him and Kurt. Now that was something to be nervous about.

"What? You must be imagining things, buddy." Blaine forced a laughed.

While making small talk, Kurt discreetly walked over and quietly sat next to Blaine.

"If you want to talk about this, can you at least be kind enough to do it after class and not in front of Rory?" Blaine whispered.

"We don't need to talk about this." Kurt said quietly. "You were right. I'm not going to making you stop being friends with the little leprechaun, but just don't pull me into it. At least not until his voice cracks." He gave a small smile. "It's a lot easier having competition you don't like."

_Author's note: The next chapters will be funnier, I swear! I tried to make Kurt tolerate Rory, but feel threatened by his talent at the same time. I believe the competition between Kurt/Rory for solos was a storyline that should've been explored further. I also love the relationship between Finn/Rory, I think its adorable! And I think there should be more of a Blaine/Rory relationship because they're my favorites! Actually, there should be more Rory in general!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Why the long face, Rory?" Finn asked in Glee Club on Friday.

"Now that Brittany left Glee Club, this place seems a little...lacking." Rory shrugged.

"You still got me!" Finn smiled.

"Yes, but you have Rachel to attend to, Finn Hudson." Rory pointed out. "Kinda reminds me of Brittany with Santana. Every time she's there, it's like I don't exist. And Santana's coming over tonight." Rory groaned. "Which means I will be forced to another Friday night in my bedroom."

Finn bit his lip. Poor guy. All he wanted was a couple of friends. And to get into Brittany's pot of gold. He could at least help him with one of those things.

"Why don't you come over tonight?" Finn asked, and Rory stared at him, surprised.

"Thank you, but I don't need a pity playdate, Finn Hudson." Rory mumbled.

"No way!" Finn said. "C'mon, it'll be fun. You can sleepover, I'll invite Puck too, and we can just hang out and have a guy's night."

"Are you sure the Senior Captain of the Glee Club and Football team wants to spend his Friday night hanging out with the dorky sophomore Irish exchange student?"

"It beats seeing Les Mis with Rachel and her Dads." Finn whispered. "But don't tell her I said that. Besides, you are cool, Rory! I like you better than half the people in the glee club." He added in an undertone, "Again, don't tell anyone I said that."

"Hey, Kurt." Finn called to his brother has he took a seat in the kitchen. "Rory's coming over." He said this to him almost as if this was a warning; the stern look he gave Kurt confirmed it.

"Blaine's coming over." Kurt retaliated. Kurt knew Finn felt the same way about Blaine as he did about Rory; they were both jealous of their talent, and felt threatened. Although the brothers would never admit it to each other, of course.

"Okay." Finn nodded, trying not to show emotion because he knew Kurt was notifying him to see if he would get angry. He quickly changed the topic. "So, whenever Puck and I have sleepovers, we like to order Chinese food. But I thought to myself, 'Rory is Irish! What do Irish people like to eat?!' I didn't really know, so I settled for green beans and green river. I'm guessing that's a thing in Ireland."

Kurt heaved a deep sigh. It was time's like these that made him embarrassed that he ever had a crush on Finn Hudson. But they were also times that made him love having a brother.

"Finn, you're Irish, aren't you?" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Yeah..."

"And you like Chinese food, don't you?" He said slowly.

"Duh!"

"So if Rory's Irish, why won't he like Chinese food?" Kurt said, praying Finn would see his point.

"Wait...oh!"

"There we go."

"I dunno, I just thought, maybe because he's from Ireland..." Finn began sheepishly.

"All the more reason to treat him to American food." Kurt said, then corrected himself, "Well, Asian-American."

"Right. Thanks, Kurt!" Finn said happily.

"Also, when did green beans and Green River become authentic Irish foods?" Kurt sneered.

"Uh, since they were GREEN!" Finn chuckled as if it was obvious. "Boy, you really need to catch up on your Irish heritage."

Kurt shook his head, opening his mouth to retaliate when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" He said cheerfully. "That'll be Blaine; he's always right on time!"

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, cleared his throat, and then positioned himself against the wall seductively before opening the door and saying in a low voice, "Why hello there, sw-_eet baby Jesus_!" Kurt exclaimed loudly, startled, as he realized he was not putting the charm on his boyfriend, but instead, the young Irish foreign exchange student.

Rory tried to bypass this awkward encounter, but his face gave it away. "Uh, Kurt? Wasn't really expecting you..."

"Might I say the same." Kurt mumbled.

"Say, do you happen to know the house of Finn Hudson? I thought this was his, but I must have the wrong address." Rory said, embarrassed.

Kurt laughed. "You have the right house, come in."

"Hey, Rory!" Finn waved, looking around for the number of his favorite Chinese restaurant.

"Hi, Finn Hudson!" Rory said enthusiastically as he walked over towards him, and said, "Just wonderin', but I wasn't really aware that you and Kurt were that good o' friends. I don't think he likes me too much, just warnin' you."

"Oh, were more than friends," Finn said, grabbing Kurt and putting his arm around him.

Rory blinked rapidly. "Wait...oh! But, Kurt, what about Blaine?"

"What?" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow.

"And, Finn..." Rory gasped, "Rachel's a cover up?!"

Finn and Kurt exchanged glances before bursting out laughing. "Oh my God...you thought...we...we're _brothers, _Rory!" Finn laughed, patting Rory on the back, who soon sheepishly joined in on the laughter.

"Step brothers." Kurt corrected him. "Sometimes I like to make that clear, because I'm embarrassed of his fashion sense."

"Sorry 'bout that." Rory blushed. "Didn't mean to sound stupid. I never know what to believe! People tend to take advantage of me 'round here. They find pleasure in telling me the stupidest things, because I don't know any better and I'll believe them."

"Don't worry about it, Rory." Finn said, patting him on the back. "It was funny. And don't worry about those kids. They're the stupid ones who think they're funny. I'll give you the real low-down of America. Think of me as your big brother while you're here."

Rory positively beamed, and it nearly melted both Finn and even Kurt's heart. "Really, Finn Hudson?! You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, buddy. It's nothing." Finn shrugged it off, but Kurt could tell his stepbrother seemed quite proud.


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Kurt said excitedly.

"No." Finn commanded. "What if its Puck, and you awkwardly turn the charm on him, like you did for Rory?"

"What if it's Blaine, which will lead to an awkward situation considering you _hate him!"_

"I don't hate him. I like him as you're boyfriend, but I don't see why the glee club needs to makes a big fuss about him. And you can't get mad at me for that, it's basically the same resentment you have towards R...Rory, why don't you get the door? Great Compromise." Finn said.

"Nice save." Kurt added in an undertone.

"Look, just keep the Rory bashing to a minimum tonight, okay?" Finn said. "The poor kid already knows you don't like him."

"Just like you said about Blaine, I don't hate him; I just don't see the fuss over him." Kurt said, and added with a smile, "And I think your whole 'big brother' thing is kind of cute."

"It's nothing, really." Finn shrugged, being modest.

"Seriously, Finn, you really care about him. It's a shame he's staying with Brittany when you actually look out for him." Kurt said.

"It would be fun to have him stay here, wouldn't it? You know, it's kind of funny, but Rachel thinks that Rory looks and acts like a combination of you and me."

"It's even funnier, because Blaine said the exact same thing." Kurt giggled.

"Hello, beau-Rory! My goodness, I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you at all." Blaine said, his cheeks turning red, but Rory merely laughed.

"Your boyfriend did the same thing." He noted.

"Well that's...uncomfortable for you, to say the least." Blaine laughed.

"I don't mind. This way Kurt's too embarrassed to be mad at me." Rory chuckled easily.

Blaine frowned at Rory's poor impression of Kurt, but smiled as he saw his boyfriend.

"Hey, Kurt." He smiled widely.

"Hi, Blaine." Kurt said, immediately wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Ugh, gross." Finn said, "Could you guys like...NOT do this in here? There are other people. And Rory's new!"

"Well, I will happily get Rory used to the country by letting him see his first gay kiss." Kurt said, planting one on his boyfriend, "Welcome to America, kid."

"Ok, enough." Finn said. "Either you two get a room, or join us for a night of Madden and Call of Duty."

"I have Sound of Music in my DVD player." Kurt said to Blaine.

"I mean, I'm up for a night of video games, if you are of course." Blaine suggested.

_WHAT?! _Blaine wanted to spend date night as a..._GUYS NIGHT?! _What had gotten into him?!

"I mean, maybe for a little..." Kurt said uncomfortably.

Blaine new Kurt wanted to have a sing along to Sound of Music and make out during the boring scenes. But as captain of the Glee club and his boyfriend's brother, Blaine desperately wanted Finn to like him. And with Rory over, Blaine could easily pretend that he wanted the guys' night to hang with his new friend. Also, it would be nice if Kurt befriended Rory so Blaine could stop playing the middle man.

"We're not playing American Idol Karaoke, you know that, right?" Finn asked, confused. He knew he asked them if they wanted to play, but he didn't think they would actually accept.

"I know that, but I don't think he does." Kurt mumbled.

"You said we're going to play Madden or Call of Duty; I am fully prepared to beat you in either." Blaine said confidently.

"Whoa! Okay, Blaine, you never try to challenge the champion. Now I will not be giving you a bit of mercy." Finn said. Blaine said he could beat Finn at his video games?! First Glee Club, now this?! What else would he try to steal?!

"Um, hi, sorry lads, but um, what is 'Madden'?'" Rory said, coming into what might become a heated argument. "And, while we're at it, what's 'Call of Duty'?"

"Oh, yay, maybe we'll finally have someone worse than me!" Kurt clapped. "I call playing against Rory!"

"You can be on my team, Kurt." Blaine said sweetly.

"No, let's just do every man for himself. Trust me; I've tried to get Kurt to play Call of Duty multiple times. A monkey could play better than him." Finn said.

"It's true." Kurt said fairly.

"He would only slow you down. There's no way Rory could be that bad, so the teams wouldn't be even."

"Quite the contrary, Finn Hudson." Rory interrupted. "I was never too good at video games."

Rory beat all of them.

"Best of five?" Finn asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I almost had that one!" Blaine said positively.

"Almost doesn't cut it." Finn said.

"Hey, you are in no place to trash to talk trash, Hudson." Blaine pointed out. "It's Rory who's won every game so far, not you."

"I love this game!" Rory said giddily.

"Ugh, can we please eat now?" Kurt said, chucking his remote on the ground.

"No way! We just started another game." Finn said.

"Blainey, I'm bored." Kurt whined, slumping on the couch.

"Well, think of something to do, Kurt." Blaine said.

"I know_ something _we could do." He said with a seductive eyebrow raise and mischievous grin.

"Yeah, um, not now, Kurt." Blaine said, his eyes glued to the TV. "Why don't you read a Vogue or something?"

Kurt gasped. "Blaine Anderson! You look at me right now or...or...I'll burn all your bowties!"

"What, Kurtie?" Blaine groaned. "Can't you see I'm on a role?!"

"I want attention." Kurt whined before giving him a smile. Blaine laughed.

"Kurt, you know I care about you more than video games." Blaine said. "But you're mine 24/7. It's not every day I get to kick your brother's ass."

"Actually, it's me who has been doing the 'ass kicking', if that's what you call it." Rory cut in.

"Besides," Blaine whispered so only his boyfriend could here, "I would be a lot more..._adventurous, _if I had just beaten your brother." Blaine said with a wink, and Kurt gave him a quick kiss before Blaine grabbed his controller.

"You killed me while I was talking?! Low blow, Finn!" Blaine complained.

"I didn't do anything!" Finn retorted.

"Whoops." Rory gave a sheepish smile. Blaine laughed in disbelief, realizing who the real culprit was.

"We've taught you well, Rory." Finn said proudly.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's it! I'm going to start eating." Kurt said, walking to the kitchen. "Anyone care to join me?"

"No. We'll wait for Puck." Finn said, eyes glued on the TV as they continued to play video games.

"Yeah, Puck." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, what he said." Rory agreed in a monotone.

"Ugh, this game makes you guys like zombies! Hey...what if I eat all the food?!"

"Okay." The boys said in unison, and Kurt sighed, defeated. Nothing could take boys away from an intense game of Call of Duty.

Luckily, it was just after they had finished another round when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rory piped up. "All of your entrances have been quite entertaining thus far."

Rory opened the door, and found Puck leaning casually against the wall.

"Whattup, Irish?" He said, his hand leaning towards Rory's head. Rory winced, expecting some kind of infliction of pain, but Puck merely gave him a nougie. Apparently Puck used the nickname Irish as one of affection, instead of most of his classmates, who used it as a demeaning substitute to his real name.

"Where've you been, bro? We're starving!" Finn said.

"Stop lying! You could've eaten a while ago! You were just too busy huddled over that X-Cube of yours." Kurt yelled from the kitchen.

"For the last time, it's X-Box, Kurt!" Finn sighed. "And seriously, man, where've you been?"

"Beth duties, bro." Puck shrugged.

"You mean Shelby duties, don't you?" Finn smirked.

"Details." Puck scoffed, and followed Finn and Rory to the kitchen.

"Hey, Blaine. Didn't expect to see you here." Puck said lightly.

"Well I am Kurt's boyfriend, am I not?" Blaine said, a bit defensively.

"No, I just mean, that if you were here, I thought you and Kurt would be in Kurt's room having a Sound Of Music sing along or something, not partaking in guy's night." Puck explained.

"Normally, I would be offended by your gay stereotype, but I cannot be, because a Sound of Music sing along was actually the plan for tonight." Blaine smiled. "However, I decided Kurt and I needed a bit of a change of pace. And it might be fun to welcome our pal Rory to America with a guy's night."

"Sweet, dude." Puck nodded, and his face lit up as he remembered. "I almost forgot, look what I brought!" He said, rummaging through his duffle bag, and triumphantly pulling out a six pack of beer. "Now it's a party!"

Blaine laughed, Finn gave a goofy grin, and Kurt, the voice of reason, cocked his head to the side, obviously debating whether to indulge or not. Rory remained indifferent.

"Where'd you get that?!" Finn asked, impressed.

"Shelby's." He responded.

"A teacher that sleeps with their students and gives them alcohol! The resume practically writes itself!" Kurt said sarcastically, and gave Puck a disapproving glance.

"For your information, Kurt, we haven't slept together...yet." Puck said with a mischievous grin. "And, Shelby didn't have the beer; Quinn was trying to frame her as an alcoholic by planting it in her house. So, I decided to save Shelby's hot ass and take it before either Quinn or Shelby noticed. And I decided to reward myself by keeping it."

"Wait...what is Quinn doing?" Finn asked.

"Long story. No need to discuss on guy's night. This is just a brotastic fest. So, who's up for a round?!" Puck said happily.

"I don't know...last time I had alcohol I hooked up with Rachel Berry. Who knows what I'm capable of under the influence!" Blaine laughed, and Puck nearly choked on his beer from laughing.

"Dude, I knew there was a reason we kept you around." He laughed, patting Blaine on the back while handing him a beer.

_I knew there was a reason I didn't like him, _Finn thought bitterly, and said, "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"Actually, I dated her first, so technically you don't have a right to stop him because you never asked for my permission." Puck said lightly.

"Yeah, well, you knocked up my girlfriend, so I think we're even." Finn snapped.

"Did I miss something?" Rory said, confused.

"Don't worry, I'm lost too." Blaine whispered.

"But then Blaine got with me, Finn got with Rachel, and Puck has had various girls so we're all happy. Yay!" Kurt said weakly, trying to change the subject.

Finn shrugged and grabbed a beer. "Cheers." He said, toasting with Puck.

"Kurt?" Puck asked, handing him one.

"I don't know...what if NYADA finds out?"

"Yeah...because I'm going to walk straight to New York to tell NYADA that Kurt Hummel had one beer." Puck said sarcastically.

"Sorry, fellas, but what's with all the fear and excitement? It's just beer." Rory said, grabbing one.

Finn's jaw dropped, Blaine wore a bemused expression and Puck sputtered in surprise before grinning proudly at Rory. Kurt clicked his tongue before wearing a smug expression. _Let's see what his boyfriend and stepbrother thought about their precious Rory now._ Finn never expected innocent Rory, his 'Irish little brother' to be so casual about drinking. Blaine never expected the boy he had secretly been looking out for seemed to already be corrupted by alcohol.

"What? You guys act like I just killed someone." Rory said, laughing uncomfortably and feeling self-conscious.

"No, it's just..." Blaine began.

"We didn't expect this out of you." Finn finished, and Blaine nodded.

"It's only beer."

"Only beer?" Finn said, flabbergasted. "Beer is for special occasions, buddy!"

"It is also highly illegal considering we are all underage." Kurt said.

"And the fact that you are so comfortable with alcohol as a sophomore scares me!" Blaine said.

"Wait...there's a drinking age?" Rory said.

"Yes! Where have you been?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Ireland." Rory said flatly.

"Oh...right." Blaine said sheepishly.

"Don't look at me like that!" Rory laughed nervously. "There's no drinking age in Ireland!"

"Really?" Finn said in admiration.

"Yeah, where do you think the Irish get all these drinking stereotypes?" He said casually. "I mean, I don't do it often, everything in moderation. But in Ireland we don't feel bad ass when we're drinking beer, and we don't have to look over our shoulders every two seconds to ensure we're not going to get caught, because we're not breaking any rules!"

"Can I come back to Ireland with you?" Puck said, awestruck.

All the boys laughed, but Puck said flatly, "No, seriously."


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearing midnight, and the boys had been playing video games for hours, talking and laughing as they did so.

"Okay, serious question," Puck began as he sent a pass to his wide receiver in Madden on X-Box. "If you could hook up with one girl from glee club, who would you do?"

"Puck, that question is not valid considering Blaine and I are gay and Finn is dating Rachel." Kurt pointed out.

"Oh, c'mon, it's just for fun!" Puck urged.

"Hmm...Well if I was straight, I would definitely say Tina." Blaine said. "She's got a lot of different sides to her. I think she's really cool."

"I'd say Tina too, dude!" Puck said, giving him a high-five. "But I'd do it because she's like the only one I haven't dated or fooled around with in Glee Club."

"Okay, fine, if I'd have to choose, I'd pick Mercedes." Kurt confessed. "She'd rock my world!"

The boys laughed, and then looked at Finn expectantly. "Rachel." He said.

"Boring." Puck yawned sarcastically. "C'mon, choose someone else."

"Someone other than my girlfriend? No thanks." Finn said firmly.

"There must have been at least one time where you-"

"Forget it, Puckerman." Finn said easily.

"Fine." Puck sighed, defeated. "Rory?"

Rory's face lit up. He didn't think he'd be invited into this upperclassman conversation. "Well, um, I'd have to go with Brittany." He blushed, and added, "But I wouldn't say no to Quinn Fabrey, either. She's very pretty."

The boys laughed, and then Finn said, "Okay, fine, I'll admit, I've always kind of wondered what sex with Quinn would be like."

The boys cheered. "Now you're talking!" Puck said. "And it's great, by the way."

"Shut up!" Finn laughed, throwing his X-Box controller at Puck's head. "And that still doesn't change how I feel about Rachel! It was simply just an answer for the game!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kurt said.

Blaine left around midnight, and Kurt went to bed shortly after that. Puck, Finn, and Rory spent the remainder of the night, playing video games, watching TV, and having 'bro talk' as Puck called it. Rory had never had a more enjoyable night in America.

"Mrs. Hudson, do you need help cleaning up?" Rory asked in the morning when he finished his pancakes at breakfast.

"Oh, no, Rory, you're our guest. Enjoy yourself. But I wish my son was as courteous as you were." She said with a glance at Finn.

"Dude! Stop being so polite!" Finn joked through a mouthful of food. "You're gonna get me in trouble!"

Puck offered to give Rory a ride home, and shortly after they finished breakfast, the boys were heading home.

"It's always a pleasure, Mrs. Hudson." Puck said kindly.

"Oh, you know you're always welcomed here, Puck." Carole said as they headed towards the door.

"Mrs. Hudson, that you for graciously inviting me into your home." Rory said genuinely. "You have a lovely house, and make some of the best pancakes I've ever tasted." Carole looked smitten, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he paged through his _Vogue_.

"Oh, Rory, it's our pleasure. And you are welcomed over any time. Seriously, come right in." Carole said, giving him a hug.

"Be careful what you wish for, Mrs. Hudson. If I could I'd be here every day, but goodness knows you'd get sick of me!" He joked charmingly, and Carole laughed.

The boys gave one last wave goodbye to the Hudson-Hummel family before leaving.

"I love him." Carole said immediately after she shut the door.

Burt and Finn chuckled. Kurt let out an annoyed sigh. "He's nice, isn't he?" Finn said.

"Nice?!" Carole said in disbelief. "He's the sweetest, most charming boy on the planet!"

"It's an act." Kurt said bitterly.

"Even if it was an act, you could learn something from him, Mister." Burt said, taking a seat next to him on the couch. "I've never met a more well-mannered boy."

"He's absolutely adorable." Carole gushed. "Who is he staying with again?"

"Brittany Pierce from Glee Club." Finn said.

"And how's that working out?" Carol asked.

"Good, I think." Finn said, piling another stack of pancakes on his plate. "Although, Rory says it sometimes gets lonely. Brittany seems to ignore him when she has friends over, and he's not very close with the family."

"Well, if he ever gets sick of it, he is more than welcomed to stay at our house." Carole said brightly.

"Hey, Rory." Blaine said at school on Monday between passing periods.

"Hiya, Blaine!" Rory said brightly. Rory was on cloud nine today. He had had a spectacular weekend. He had had a hilarious conversation with Finn about how Mrs. Hudson wouldn't stop talking about him all weekend. Puck had stopped a hockey player from bullying him before lunch. And now Blaine had come to talk to him. Rory was finally starting to feel secure with friends.

"You seem cheerful today." Blaine noted.

"Just enjoying America, that's all." He said casually.

"You know, it was a lot of fun hanging out with you this weekend." Blaine said, "I haven't had a guy's night since I came to McKinley. And truth be told, I didn't have many when I was at Dalton either. The boys at Dalton thought they were a bit too sophisticated to play video games all night." He laughed.

"Well, truth be told, I've never had a guy's night, like ever." Rory said.

'Well, I gotta thank you. Because it was a lot of fun. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have felt comfortable joining in on it. Finn doesn't like me very much, and Puck kind of scares me." Blaine admitted. "But I think we all bonded a bit. So hopefully Finn won't hate me anymore. And I wasn't afraid to look Puck in the eyes when I saw him this morning!"

Rory laughed. "I get what you mean. Puck intimidated me greatly. But now we're friends! And I understand where you're coming from with Finn. It's just like me and Kurt."

"Rory, he doesn't hate you-"

"But he's not too fond of me either. Just promise me one thing, okay?" Rory said seriously.

"Sure, anything."

"Don't let our friendship come between you and Kurt's relationship." Rory said, and mumbled, "I'm not worth it."


End file.
